1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a method for controlling the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, printing apparatuses prints test pages for checking whether printing processing is properly performed on sheets. Furthermore, in color printing processing, calibration measurement pages used to examine color reproducibility of printing apparatuses are printed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-218243). In such a printing apparatus, a sheet in which a calibration measurement page is printed is measured using a measurement apparatus, and in accordance with a result of the measurement, the printing apparatus is controlled so that desired color reproducibility is attained.
However, when a test page and a calibration measurement page are to be printed, sheets which have appropriate characteristics should be used for individual these pages. For example, when the calibration measurement page is to be printed, a plain paper is suitably used, and a sheet having a large weight per unit area, such as heavy paper, is not suitable for the printing of the calibration measurement page. This is because when the calibration measurement page is printed on heavy paper, the printing apparatus is adjusted so that color reproducibility suitable for printing processing using heavy paper is attained. Due to this adjustment, when plain paper which is frequently used for the printing processing is used, undesired color reproducibility may be obtained.
To address this problem, before the test page or the calibration measurement page are printed, it is determined that only a predetermined plurality of types of paper are allowed to be used, and accordingly, types of paper which are not suitable for printing of the test page or the calibration measurement page cannot be used. However, if it is determined that only a predetermined plurality of types of paper are allowed to be used but the plurality of types of paper are not provided in the printing apparatus, the test page or the calibration measurement page cannot be printed.